


Contentment

by StarrySummers04



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie and Matteusz have each other, M/M, Miss Quill is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Ever since arriving on Earth, Charlie had just wanted to be able to go home.





	

Ever since arriving on Earth, Charlie had just wanted to be able to go home. He knew that it wasn't an option because there was no one else there and he needed to protect the Cabinet, which would be very difficult on an empty planet. Charlie was homesick which was to be expected, he was on a foreign planet with no one but his tormentor turned protector.

They were both homesick but neither of them would ever admit it, especially Miss Quill who was very against any kind of weakness even if it was something as natural as homesickness.

In her opinion, at least when they first arrived on Earth, they were both as lonely as each other, but ever since the invasion of the Shadow Kin, Charlie had friends. He had April, Tanya and Matteusz which really irritated Miss Quill. Ram was part of the group in a way but he was by no means any sort of friend of Charlie's. Now the Prince's boyfriend would spend a lot of time at their house meaning that she was essentially all on her own most of the time. At least before Matteusz, she was able to talk to the Prince despite being annoyed that he was her only company.

Matteusz enjoyed being able to spend his time over at Charlie's house. He knew that he couldn't spend all of his time over at his boyfriend's and that he would have to return back to his homophobic parents at some point, but for now he was just content to forget everything but Charlie.

Charlie felt so lonely being the last of his species but when he was lying here, tucked up safely against Matteusz's side, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.


End file.
